Entre bikinis y regalos
by Kira Jaeger
Summary: Inuyasha tenía que averiguar por qué Kagome estaba demasiado rara esos últimos días. ¿Por que quería pasar más tiempo de lo acordado en su época? ¿y cada vez que volvía su actitud cambiaba y siempre que le preguntaba lo que pasaba, la chica solamente se sonrojaba? ¿Será que salía con otro hombre? [Extracto] [Fic es respuesta al reto de Bruxi del foro ¡Siéntate!]


_¡Hola gente bonita! Después de unas largas vacaciones aquí en fanfction, pues vengo a entregar este one-shot En respuesta reto #160 de Bruxi del foro ¡Siéntate! Aquí les dejo el link por si se animan a pasarse por ahí._

_www . fanfiction topic / 84265 / 89914320 / 1 / RETOS – A – PEDIDO – Desaf % C3 % Ada – tu – imaginaci % C3 % B3n (solo quiten los espacios)_

* * *

><p><em>Tanto como las reglas del foro y las leyes penales me obligan a decir que los personajes de "Inuyasha: Un cuento feudal de hadas" no me pertenecen, son de su autora intelectual Takahashi Rumiko. La historia es de mi completa autoría.<em>

_Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a una amiga muy especial: Pollito Masche por su cumpleaños muy atrasado, pollis lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el fic que te prometí espero que te guste._

* * *

><p>Era in día soleado en el Sengoku Jidai, los pájaros cantaban alegremente y la paz reinaba aquella época llena de guerras y demonios revoloteando por doquier. Pero no todo podía ser paz y tranquilidad, ya que cerca del pozo devorador de hueso una peculiar pareja formada por un hanyou y una sacerdotisa peleaba disturbando aquella paz que los aldeanos de aquella cercana aldea al pozo disfrutaban.<p>

¡Ya te dije que no te puedes ir tonta!— Empezó a gritar Inuyasha. — ¡Ya sabes que tenemos que reunir los fragmento de la Shikon no Tama que tu rompistes!—

Kagome miró enfurecida al hanyou, tenía que tranquilizarse y tratar de irse a su casa de la manera más pacifica posible —Además ¿para que demonios vas a tu época? solamente vas a perder el tiempo en esos estúpidos exámenes. — Ella seguía contando hasta diez, pero su paciencia tenía un límite e Inuyasha seguía hablando estupidez tras estupidez así que hizo lo que creía más conveniente hacer.

¡Osuwari!— Inuyasha cayó al suelo. — ¡Yo no sé por qué le tengo que pedir permiso a un idiota como tú, yo me puedo ir a mi época cuantas veces yo quiera!— y así con un Inuyasha en el suelo, Kagome cruzó el pozo.

* * *

><p>Al pasar por aquella luz púrpura y pisar el fondo del pozo de su época, Kagome escalo por el pozo llegando a su casa donde su Madre se encontraba en la cocina, preparando la cena.<p>

— ¡Ya llegue! Mamá, abuelo— Grito la colegiala cuando su madre se asomó por la puerta.

—Bienvenida hija, que bueno que viniste. La cena ya casi esta lista por que no tomas un baño y bajas a cenar en un rato. — Kagome asintió y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, tomo la ropa que se pondría después de un relajante baño de burbujas.

Salió del baño sintiéndose mejor que nunca, ella pasaba demasiado tiempo en el Sengoku así que cada vez que podía visitar su época, disfrutaba más de aquellos lujos que en la otra época no tenía; Tardo más de lo normal en la bañera hasta que se sintió satisfecha, limpia y tan relajada con aquel baño de sales que se había preparado.

Kagome ya vestida bajo hacia la cocina donde su madre la esperaba para la cena, se sentó al lado de Souta, su abuelo parloteaba de cosas sin sentido. Tomo atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor cuando su madre le había pasado su plato con arroz y verduras y le dijo.

Hija, tu amiga Ayumi te llamo hace dos días para decirte que ya estaba listo el encargo que le hiciste.― Ante la mención de esto a Kagome se le subieron los colores al rostro transformándola en la misma representación de un tomate maduro.

¡Si mamá llamaré a Ayumi más tarde!— y empezó a devorar aquellos alimentos que su madre con tanto amor le había hecho.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el Sengoku, un malhumorado hanyou se encontraba sentado en las ramas del Goshinboku maldiciendo a aquella chiquilla tonta ¿Por qué demonios lo dejaba cuando tenían que encontrar los fragmentos de Shikon? Solamente en la soledad se permitía extrañar a esa chiquilla que poco a poco le estaba robando el corazón y la extrañaba en demasía, sabia importaba… porque era un maldito egoísta y todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero aun así él iba a ir por ella a su época. Además tenía que averiguar por qué estaba demasiado rara esos últimos días. Recordó como hace unos días atrás empezaron de los extraños cambios que tenía la azabache durante esos días.<p>

* * *

><p><em> Inuyasha se encontraba en el cuarto de Kagome esperando la ya que esa niña había venido a su época a tomar aquellos infernales teste con los que siempre peleaba. Ya llevaban tres días ahí y tenían que regresar al sengoku, Naraku se fortalecida cada vez más y no podía permitirlo.<em>

_Kagome niña tonta por que no llegas. — suspiro Inuyasha al estar sentado jugando con búho. Unos minutos después el inconfundible olor de jazmines se coló en sus fosas nasales advirtiendo la llegada de la azabache._

_¡Mamá ya llegue!— La señora Higurashi salió a recibir a su hija._

_Bienvenida hija, Inuyasha-kun está arriba esperándote. — Kagome subió hacia su habitación donde in ansioso Inuyasha la esperaba._

_Inuyasha ¿Qué haces aquí? te dije que llegaba en dos días más. — Kagome dejo sus cosas en la silla del escritorio bajo la atenta mirada del hanyou._

_¡Fhe! Dijiste que solo tardarías tres días en regresar ya pasaron esos días y ya es hora de irnos. — Inuyasha volteo su cara ocultándose de la mirada que Kagome le mandaba. — Además ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo niña tonta?— _

_Ante aquellas preguntas Kagome se sonrojo y evito la mirada del hanyou._

—_Yo… yo no he esta… do haciendo nada. — la chica comenzó a tartamudear de los nervios. — Además tú no tienes derecho de reclamarle lo que hago o no. — dijo tratando de cambiar el tema._

— _¡Fhe! Claro que me importa, por tu culpa nos estamos atrasado con la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla. — Rebatió Inuyasha._

_Si ya lo sé Inuyasha, pero yo también tengo cosas que hacer aquí en mi época. — Trato de convencerlo._

_¿Y qué cosas tienes que hacer aquí?— Intento saber qué era lo que chica le trataba de ocultar._

_¡Nada que te importe!— Y así Kagome salió corriendo de su habitación._

* * *

><p>Y desde aquel día la Kagome quería pasar más tiempo de lo acordado en su época y cada vez que volvía su actitud cambiaba y siempre que le preguntaba lo que pasaba, la chica solamente se sonrojaba y lo empezaba a sentar sin razón alguna. Tal vez era tiempo de saber lo que esa chiquilla se traía entre manos.<p>

Mientras Kagome se encontraba en su habitación recostada y con el teléfono en mano, tratando de tomar valor para hacer aquella llamada a su amiga Ayumi, la chica se debatía entre hacer aquella propuesta un poco indecorosa o seguir estudiando para aquellos teste que tenía que entregar.

_¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora Inuyasha?—_ pensó la azabache. —_creo que debería llamarle a Ayumi, ella me ayudo demasiado y ¡necesito dinero!— _y así con ese pensamiento Kagome se atrevió a llamarle a Ayumi y después dormirá plácidamente.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha salía del pozo que estaba en la pagoda del templo Higurashi, buscando el olor de la miko; después de tanto meditarlo y tomar el valor para atravesar el pozo y que Kagome con aquellos extraños cambios que tenía últimamente no lo mandará al suelo por nada, había pasado la noche pensando las posibles causas del extraño comportamiento de la chica e inmediatamente sus celos lo cegaron y lo llevaron a pensar que Kagome viajaba constantemente para ver a otro hombre en su época, un gruñido salió de su labios y así fue como llego a la época de Kagome; Y ahora la buscaba ya que su olor se había desvanecido poco a poco, eso significaba que tenía al menos unas cuantas horas fuera.<p>

Salió de la pagoda y se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de la madre de Kagome quien despreocupadamente barrial la puerta. Al verlo su sonrisa llena de calidez como la recordaba de su madre apareció, camino hasta la señora que con una amble sonrisa lo saludo.

Inuyasha-kun que bueno que nos visitas, si buscas a mi hija no está en este momento, pero si quieres esperarla en su habitación ¡Ya se! Debes tener hambre.― Inuyasha se vio arrastrado por la señora Higurashi hacia la cocina donde le dio un plato de ramen.

Señora ¿me podría decir a donde fue su hija?— pregunto Inuyasha mientras seguía comiendo sus fideos.

Fue al colegio y después dijo que iba a ver a un amigo. —

Y con aquellas palabras Inuyasha dejo el plato que tan gustosamente comía y rápidamente salió en busca de Kagome, no sin antes ser detenido por la señora Higurashi.

* * *

><p>¿Ya estas lista Kagome? Recuerda que Ushi te quiere lista en unos minutos. —Grito desde la puerta Ayumi acompañada de Eri y Yuka.<p>

¡Si ya voy chicas!— Grito Kagome, enrollada hasta el cuello con una toalla. — _¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando acepte la oferta de ser la modelo de su primo Ushi? ¡Especialmente en bikini!— _Y con la poca dignidad que Kagome tenía en ese momento salió del pequeño camerino que Ushi le había facilitado.

Ya estoy lista chicas. — las tres amigas intercambiaron miradas al ver envuelta a Kagome hasta el cuello.

Oye Kagome ¿Creo que deberías quitarte esa toalla? — Dijo Yuka.

Es cierto Ushi te espera para la sesión que ya comenzó. ― La secundo Eri.

Ya lo se chicas pero… Me da vergüenza que me vean en bikini. — Contesto Kagome sonrojada. Hasta que alguien las interrumpió

¡Chicas Ushi las espera!— Dijo una chica tomando la mano de Kagome. — Ya es ti turno Kagome-chan—

* * *

><p>Inuyasha miraba detenidamente aquel extraño lugar, llenos de aparatos que emitían una luz que te dejaba ciego ¡Y ya ni hablar de la asquerosa mezcla de olores que había! desde loa más sutiles hasta los más fétidos.<p>

—Señora ¿Está segura de que Kagome está aquí?— Pregunto Inuyasha.

—Claro que sí, una de sus amigas dijo que la sesión de fotos iba a ser aquí. —

Y ahí vio a Kagome envuelta en una tela extraña que la cubría entera, su ira estallo cuando vio a in tipo que tomaba aquel pedazo de tela y lo jalaba dejando ver el cuerpo de la azabache cubierto por un extraño pedazo de tela que solo cubría sus pechos y cierta parte que no quiso ni mirar, se sonrojo al máximo al ver que aquel hombre la hacía ponerse a cuatro patas sobre aquel blanco piso, aquella luz cegadora alumbraba su nívea piel y aquel sonrojo natural la hacía ver más inocente de lo que era. Sintió su rostro arder al ver la siguiente pose de la chica, aquel hombre de mediana estatura y cabello castaño la ponía de rodillas y la hacía tomarse el pelo, como si estuviera montando algo o alguien, la extensa imaginación del ojidorado se activó al ver aquellas sugerentes poses de la chica a ellos dos, ella montándolo y suspirando de placer mientras el tapaba aquellos pechos que lo traían más que loco; Inuyasha miraba el cuerpo de la azabache con lujuria, recordando aquellas veces que la había podido ver desnuda, de repente punzante dolor en la entrepierna lo despertó de aquel erótico sueño con Kagome, recordó el lugar en el cual se encontraba y aquella erección que empezaba a crecer despareció por arte de magia y sus celos llegaron al límite cuando vio a ese sujeto de cabello castaño abrazarla por la espalda, su ceño se frunció y rápidamente se acercó a ellos ignorando los gritos de la señora Higurashi.  
>— ¡Qué diablos le haces a Kagome desgraciado!— separó de un empujón a aquel extraño de Kagome. — ¡Como demonios te atreves a tocar a Kagome!—<p>

Kagome miro aterrorizada al hanyou enfurecido quien tomaba de las solapas a Ushi y lo que le dio más miedo fue ver que las marcas moradas aparecían, tenía que hacer algo o tenía que enfrentar a un muy enfurecido youkai deambulando en la gran Tokio.

¡Inuyasha! ¡Ya basta, no me hagas decir tu palabra favorita!— Intento razonar Kagome.

¡Hazlo! Mándame al suelo y este maldito humano pagara las consecuencias— Susurro mortalmente el hanyou. — Y tu humano insolente ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a Kagome?—

¡Inuyasha basta! ¡Ya bajarlo por favor!— Pero Inuyasha la ignoro por completo.

¡Dime desgraciado! ¿Qué demonios le intentabas hacerle a mi mujer?— Dijo Inuyasha enfatizando el mí, dejando a Kagome en shock.

Inu…yasha—

¡Eres un maldito pervertido! ¡Te voy a destrozar todos los huesos del cuerpo! Espero que no te vuelvas a meter con mi mujer, la futura madre de mis cachorros. —  
>Ushi miraba al recién llegado con un poco de miedo, sabía que debía llamar a los guardias de seguridad, pero no quería armar un escándalo ¡Además el disfraz de aquel hombre era espectacular! Y lo más importante ¡Que guapo estaba el novio de Kagome! Su prima Ayumi no mentira cundo le describió al misterioso novio agresivo de Kagome.<p>

Kag querida ¡no sabía que tenías un novio tan guapo!— dijo Ushi con cierto tono afeminado que asusto al ojidorado, soltándolo de golpe. —Aparte de guapo celoso ¡Qué bien guardado te lo tenías Kag!—

Kagome corrió inmediatamente a socorrer al fotógrafo quien se encontraba tirado en el piso.

¡Ushi! ¿Te encuentras bien?— lo ayudo a levantarse. — ¿No te lastimó este bruto?— Dijo mirando a Inuyasha, quien tenía un gran sonrojo en las mejillas.

Claro que no linda, creo que es mejor dejar la sesión hasta aquí ya causados bastante alboroto. — Dijo Ushi levantándose. —Vete a cambiar y yo te llamo para la siguiente sesión, chau linda. —

Inuyasha tenso los músculos al oír sobre la "siguiente sesión" pero ya había hecho enojar a Kagome bastante, tenía que controlarse o terminaría al otro lado del mundo con tanto "osuwari".

Kagome…— La chica paso ignorando al hanyou, se dirigió directo al camerino a cambiarse había sido un día muy largo y lo único que quería era dormir.

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde llegaron al templo, Kagome seguía ignorando al hanyou quien harto de aquel silencio incómodo trato de arreglar las cosas sin éxito alguno; tenía que disculparse pero Kagome no se lo dejaba fácil.<p>

Kagome ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?— no recibió respuesta. —Mira sabes que lo siento, no quería hacer lo que hice…— Kagome lo interrumpió

Ya no estoy enfadada Inuyasha, solo que no esperaba semejante escándalo en mi trabajo. —

Lo único que quiero es que me expliques qué demonios era esa clase de trabajo. — dijo Inuyasha, mientras que Kagome soltaba un suspiro y guiaba a inuyasha hacia el goshinboku.

Está bien ge explicaré todo… pero esperarme aquí un momento. — Y así Kagome se adentró a su casa, dejando a Inuyasha con la duda.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y miro a Kagome con una cara más tranquila y con los brazos en la espalda como si ocultará algo, pero lo que más le gusto fue ver aquella dulce sonrisa que lo cautivaba cada vez más,

Toma, lo compre hace unos días atrás espero que te guste. —

Inuyasha tomo la pequeña cajita roja envuelta con un perfecto moño, y la abrió con ansias al a abrirla encontró dos finos collares en forma de corazón entrelazados con los nombre de ambos grabados en dorado con un pequeño diamante; su corazón latido fuertemente al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

Compre estos collares porque dentro de poco se van a cumplir casi un año desde que nos conocimos, no son tan finos pero espero que te gusten. — Inuyasha tenía un nudo en la garganta ¡Maldición! Kagome le había comprado y él lo único que había hecho era dudar de ella, se sentía un miserable por dudar así de su Kagome.

Kagome yo no tengo nada que regalarte. —

Eso no importa Inuyasha… Mira el collar que tiene mi nombre es tuyo y este es mío. — decía mientras le colocaba el collar al hanyou. —El trabajo de modelo solo era hasta que terminara de pagar estos collares, no tenía el dinero suficiente así que le pedí a mamá la mitad a cambio de que le pagara ya que ese dinero era de nuestros ahorros. — Kagome suspiro. —así que Ayumi me contó de su primo gay quien necesitaba una modelo de bikinis para una importante marca de ropa, así que ella me presento y me tomaron varias fotos así que gracias a Ushi quede en la campaña, me pagaron muy bien, pero Ushi necesitaba que le ayudara con otras fotos y no me pude negar, necesitaba dinero fácilmente. — Kagome termino de hablar pero inuyasha mantenía la mirada hacia abajo.

Entonces si esto era lo que hacías ¿Por qué lo ocultarse?—

Por qué me daba vergüenza y no quería que lo supieras y temía que pasara lo que paso hoy. Y es mi turno de que me respondas directamente lo que dijiste en el estudio— Inuyasha se tensó, sabía que ahora tenía que afrontar su actos por culpa de su bocota, pero en el fondo sabía que era el momento indicado para aclarar todo

Iniyasha ¿Es verdad todo lo que dijiste? ¿Todo sobre que yo era tu mujer y la madre de tus cachorros?— Inuyasha exhalo tomando valor desde un lugar desconocido y le reveló a Kagome aquello que anhelaba escuchar.

Bueno si, que más da tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar. Y la verdad es que… Kagome…yo te amo.— Finalmente Inuyasha se sintió satisfecho por decir aquellas palabras que le quemaban por dentro y aprovechando aquella valentía que en ese momento poseía tomo a la colegiala del mentón y acercó sus labios a los de ella sellándolos con un beso suave y pausado, pero que los llevo a tocar el cielo con las manos. Se separaron y juntaron sus frentes en un silencio que era agradable, in silencio donde el latido de sus corazones agitados se profesaban amor eterno.

Ah y una cosa Kagome… No quiero que vuelvas a posar en esa ropa con alguien que no sea yo… Queda claro. — Kagome solo asintió, nunca hubiera imaginado que los celos extremos de Inuyasha los llevara a ese momento que tanto anhelaba, tenía que darle las gracias a Ushi después. Ya que su amor fue correspondido gracias a estar _**Entre bikinis y regalos.**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno por fin termine la verdad que este ha sido el fic más largo que he escrito, pero bueno dejen sus reviews si les gusto y también les repito que si se quieren hacer este tipo de dinámicas pasen por el foro es divertido y tienen galletas. <em>

_Otra cosa para algunos lectores que siguen mis demás historias, pronto actualizare algunas, si quieren saber cuándo actualizo pasen por mi Facebook el link esta en mi perfil._

_Ahora si me despido por ahora que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche y nos vemos en la próxima. Un gran abrazo y se despide su amiga._

_Kira Jaeger_


End file.
